Kingdom Hearts Reconnect : La Rêveuse Eveillée
by FinalDaydreamer
Summary: "Je me suis échouée. Je me suis réveillée. J'ai oublié. J'ai voulu abandonner. Maintenant, la Guerre des Keyblades est sur le point de recommencer. Et seuls les 7 guerriers de Lumière peuvent faire face à Xehanort et son Organisation. Je suis Hana. Désormais, je dois me battre. "
1. Eveil

_Rebonjour :)_

_Voici la nouvelle version de ma fiction Kingdom Hearts !_

_Elle se passe après Dream Drop Distance, les spoilers seront au rendez-vous, donc attention !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Plongée dans le vide.

Noir complet.  
Puis la lumière.  
Eveil.

* * *

Je me réveillais doucement. Encore baignée dans la brume du sommeil.

Puis la réalité claque, me revenant, dure et violente.

Le bruit des vagues. La mer. Puis l'odeur des embruns. Le sable dans mes cheveux. Le soleil brûlant sur ma peau. Un désagréable goût de sel dans la bouche.

-Qui es-tu ?

J'ouvre les yeux. La lumière est aveuglante. Puis je distingue, devant moi, deux silhouettes me surplombant. Mes pupilles me brûlent, leurs ombres dansent. La plus grande des deux poursuit :

-D'où viens tu ?

_Je ne sais pas !_

-Je...

Des papillons noirs tourbillonnent devant mes yeux. Je me sens couler. Non ! Pas de nouveau le vide...

* * *

Je me réveille. Encore. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux acajou et aux yeux indigo qui me pose un linge mouillé sur le front. Elle sursaute en voyant que je suis éveillée, puis m'adresse un grand sourire.

-Ah, tu es réveillée !

Mes yeux et mes pensées s'affolent, je ne parviens pas à me concentrer, ni à calmer la panique grandissante. Je lui demande d'une voix rauque :

-Où... suis-je ? Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Oh désolée, je m'appelle Kairi, fit-elle en souriant de nouveau. Et tu es sur les îles du Destin, dans ma maison. Attends deux secondes...

Elle se met dans l'encadrement de la porte et crie :

-SORAAA ! RIKUUU !

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne me souviens pas...Je me sens tellement perdue...

J'observe éperdument la pièce dans laquelle je suis. Les murs sont couverts de lambris, ce qui donne une ambiance chaleureuse. D'ailleurs, il fait plutôt chaud. Assez pour rendre l'air étouffant et faire tambouriner mon crâne. À moins que cela vienne de moi. Je suis allongée sur un lit en bois, au milieu de la pièce. Ce n'est pas très meublé, mais joli et accueillant. À la fenêtre, on peut distinguer assez difficilement la mer au loin.

Des pas me tirent de ma rêverie, et j'entends un « me pousse pas, Riku ! » étouffé.  
Deux garçons apparaissent à la porte. Le premier est plutôt petit et menu, avec des cheveux bruns tout ébouriffés. Il a un visage jovial et ses yeux azurs pétillent. L'autre est grand avec de longs cheveux argentés. Des mèches pendent devant ses yeux, qui sont d'un envoûtant vert émeraude.  
La dénommée Kairi se retourne et me dit :

-Je te présente Sora et Riku ! Ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis. On t'a découverte sur la plage, inanimée, on aurait dit que tu t'étais échouée. Et...

-Comment tu t'appelles ? me demande Sora, le petit brun, interrompant Kairi.

Tout s'effondre. Je me rends compte que je n'y ai pas pensé. Je me rends compte que je ne sais pas. Panique. Je ne... non... ne sais pas ! Un nom me vient, s'impose à moi. Ce nom ? Le mien ? Mon cerveau me dit que c'est le mien. Pourtant, il me paraît étranger. Je lâche, douteuse :

-Hana. Je m'appelle Hana.

* * *

-Mon nom est Hana.

Je poursuivis, les yeux dans le vide :

-Sora, Riku, Kairi... tous ces noms semblent surgir d'un passé lointain...

Tous sursautèrent, puis me regardèrent avec inquiétude. Le grand, Riku, m'inspecta du regard, comme si il cherchait quelque chose de suspect. Sora afficha un air anxieux. Kairi me demanda, gênée :

-Mais, d'où viens-tu ? Comment t'es-tu échouée ici ?

Mon crâne me fait si mal... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Mon passé est flou... vide. Cet univers m'est étranger, mais étonnamment familier... Je réponds :

-Je...ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. La seule chose qui me reste est mon nom. Mais, je veux savoir... retrouver ma mémoire...

Les trois se regardèrent, puis Sora prit la parole :

-Ecoute, on veut bien que tu restes ici. On ne sait pas qui tu es, ni toi, mais on veut t'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Ça peut paraître bizarre, puisque on ne se connaît que depuis quelques minutes. Mais, tu ne vas pas rester indéfiniment ici, non ? Il faut bien que tu retrouves ta mémoire...

-Vous feriez ça ? Mais comment ? Je suis sans doute amnésique ! Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas une folle, ou je ne sais pas quoi ? criais-je, perdue, envahie par un sentiment inconnu.

-On t'aidera. Ne t'inquiète pas, Hana. On ne va pas te laisser seule, à errer dans les rues, non ? fit Kairi, en affichant un sourire réconfortant.

Je frissonnais à cette idée. Etre totalement seule, sans mémoire, sans souvenir, avec juste un nom pour se protéger.

-D'accord...

-Mais tout d'abord, il faut que tu en apprenne plus sur nous... souffla Riku.


	2. Découverte

_La suite !_

* * *

-En apprendre... plus ? Comment ça ? fis-je, perplexe.

-Tou d'abord, change-toi, après on verra, me dit Kairi.

Ils sortirent de la pièce puis fermèrent la porte. Je sautais du lit et cherchais un miroir des yeux. Justement, une grande glace trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Je voulais savoir à quoi je ressemblais. Je me plantais devant le miroir et me contemplais. Je devais avoir 16 ans, du moins, physiquement. Mon âge m'était moi-même inconnu. J'étais plutôt grande, avec de grands yeux vert-bleus, de longs cheveux roux ondulés qui tombaient en cascade jusqu'à mes reins. Mes habits étaient un simple débardeur blanc et un short en soie rayé bleu et blanc. J'étais plutôt jolie.

Mais quelque chose me tracassait. Mon aspect aussi, me paraissait étranger, contrairement aux noms de Kairi, Sora et Riku. Je me retournais et découvrit sur le lit un tas de vêtements propres. J'enfilais le débardeur blanc à capuche vert sapin, le short gris et les bottes noires. Je me massais les tempes qui étaient de plus en plus douloureuses, peignait mes cheveux avec mes doigts.

Puis je sortis.

Tout d'abord, le soleil me brûla les yeux, ayant été trop longtemps dans les ténèbres. Enfin, je distinguais les paysage. Kairi, Riku et Sora bavardaient dehors, assis dans le sable, sur la plage. J'admirais l'environnement de l'île ; d'un côté, à perte de vue, la mer, scintillante et d'un bleu pur, et de l'autre, une faune magnifique, d'immenses arbres et des plantes inconnues.  
Je les rejoignis et m'assis en face d'eux. Sora se racla la gorge, assez théâtralement, puis commença :

-Tu viens d'un autre monde, ça c'est sûr. Ici, nous sommes sur les Îles du Destin. Notre monde. Mais il en existe plein d'autres. Des centaines, isolées les uns des autres dans l'univers. Mais nous, nous pouvons aller dans ces autres mondes. L'idéal serait de trouver le tien.

J'acquiesçais. Riku se figea et se leva d'un coup. Il fixait quelque chose derrière moi.  
Puis, tout alla si vite. Je ne me souviens plus trop... Juste que je me suis retournée, et qu'une sorte... d'ombre a disparu derrière moi. Après, je me suis retrouvée avec une épée en forme de clé dans la main, et les trois autres me fixaient, béats.

* * *

-Une... Keyblade ? murmura Riku.

-On dirait bien, souffla Kairi.

Je lâchais l'épée, qui disparut lorsqu'elle quitta ma main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et cette épée ? leur demandais-je, inconsciente de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Une Keyblade. Tu as une Keyblade, une épée qui ouvre les mondes, les coeurs... comme nous ! fit Sora en me fixant, abasourdi.

Je la fit réapparaître, comme par réflexe. Je l'observais de plus près : elle était composée d'un manche argenté, piqué de losanges tranchants, et se finissait par une étincelle aiguisée. Son nom résonna dans ma tête... « Ton Ultime Eclat, Hana... Ultime Eclat... »

-Et cette ... ombre ? demandais-je.

- Elle... commença Sora, qui fut interrompu par Kairi.

-Sora, Riku ? Venez deux secondes...

Celle-ci les emmena à part et leur chuchota quelque chose. Sora sembla renchérir, et Riku ajouta quelque chose. Leur discussion paraissait animée. Ils revinrent vers moi et Kairi prit la parole :

-Cette chose... ressemblait aux monstres qui ont attaqué notre île, il y a un an de ça. Les Sans-cœurs. Mais ils sont censés avoir disparu !

-Ce n'était pas un sans cœur, fit Riku. Je l'ai vu, il n'était pas pareil. Il semblait…il semblait presque immatériel.

-Si des monstres rôdent... et qu'une porteuse de Keyblade s'échoue chez nous... cela n'est pas un hasard... chuchota Sora, inquiet. Ca commence. Il est de retour. Et il a de nouvelles armes.

-Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives, conseilla Kairi. Nous devons d'abord en avertir Yen Sid, ce serait préférable avant d'agir sur un coup de tête.

Sora regarda le sable, l'air frustré, tandis que Riku se tourna vers moi.

-Tu vas avoir besoin d'un entraînement si tu veux survivre, me lança Riku, l'air grave.

-Comment ça ? Je...je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici ! De quoi suis-je menacée ?

Riku me saisi le bras et planta ses yeux dans les miens :

-Ton arrivée et celle de ce monstre ne sont pas un hasard. Et crois-moi, cette chose de tout à l'heure n'était pas vraiment un bon présage. Tu possèdes une Keyblade. Tu dois savoir t'en servir.

Je me dégageais brusquement. Je détestais que l'on me touche. Un blanc se fit lourdement sentir. Puis Kairi me fit signe de les suivre.

Nous arrivâmes sur un endroit très dégagé, où la plage recouvrait une bonne partie du terrain et où la forêt paraissait reculer.

-On va voir comment tu te débrouilles. Tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air assez à l'aise avec ta Keyblade... Commence déjà par essayer de me frapper, fit Kairi, qui dégaina sa Keyblade.

C'était une épée ornée de fleurs colorées, délicatement ouvragée. Mon esprit me souffla : «Appel du Destin» Je fis apparaître la mienne. Je restais immobile. Kairi me regarda, attendant une réaction, puis me cria :

-Allez, attaque-moi !

Puis elle fonça vers moi, Keyblade devant. Je ne vis plus grand-chose, j'allais, j'esquivais, je parais, sans attaquer, mais je contrais ses attaques farouches sans grande difficulté, comme si c'était dans ma peau, que ma Keyblade agissait d'elle-même. Kairi n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise avec son épée, mais elle était très rapide et bougeait avec la grâce d'une danseuse. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je la désarmait, et elle s'arrêta haletante, et laissa sa place à Sora.

Celui-ci fit apparaître à son tour son épée : celle-ci était vraiment une clé géante, d'or et argent. «Chaîne Royale». Il la prit à deux mains, et attendit que j'attaque. Je lui fonçait dessus, décidée à découvrir mes capacités offensives, mais il recula et bloqua mon coup. Il attaquait un peu à l'aveugle, mais tout en me forçant à reculer, à tout le temps contrer, sans jamais pouvoir l'attaquer. Il était rudement coriace ! Il ne perdait pas son énergie alors que je me fatiguait à vue d'œil. Il mit fin au combat en baissant sa Keyblade, et Riku s'avança.

Comme ses deux compagnons précédents, il matérialisa son épée, qui était composée d'une longue aile noire et grenat de chauve-souris, se finissant par une aile d'oiseau immaculée. Un démon et un ange. «...Point du Jour».

Puis il m'assaillit de toute part, en prenant soin de ne pas me frapper, mais de m'effleurer. Il envoyait sans cesse des attaques, ne me laissant pas le temps de contrer. Je me dégageais en sautant, mais il fonça de nouveau vers moi. Et là...

-Que... ?

Un bouclier doré, en alvéoles, à peine visible, m'entourait et formait une sorte de carapace autour de moi. Puis il disparut, ainsi que nos Keyblades respectives. Sora et Kairi s'avancèrent vers moi :

-Trop fort ton bouclier ! Comment t'as fait ça ? me demanda Sora.

-Euh...je sais pas.

-Dis donc, tu te bats plutôt bien ! Tu n'attaques pas tellement, mais tu te défends super bien ! T'as presque battu Riku ! fit Kairi, impressionnée.

-Presque, comme tu dis... T'as jamais eu cette chance, hein Sora ? fit Riku en s'esclaffant.

Kairi se mit elle aussi à rire, et leurs éclats se firent encore plus importants lorsque Sora afficha une tête boudeuse. Reprenant leur sérieux, et Sora arrêtant de bouder, Riku prit la parole :

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ton passé, mais on peut dire que tu sais te battre...

-Ton arrivée n'est pas un hasard. Il faut qu'on aille avertir Yen Sid. Nous sommes censés être les derniers porteurs de Clé, et pourtant, tu débarque de nulle part. Une vraie énigme vivante, ajouta Sora. Tu es une guerrière…

Et lorsqu'il finit de prononcer ce mot, des monstres semblables à l'ombre de tout à l'heure apparurent.

-...et tu vas devoir mettre ça en pratique ! finit Sora en serrant les dents.

D'un même élan, nous dégainâmes tous nos Keyblades.

* * *

_Lâchez vos reviews !_

_La mise en page vous convient-elle ?_


	3. Tension

_De retour avec le 3ème chapitre !_

* * *

Les ombres sautèrent sur nous, et...

Et rien.

Elles finirent leur minable existence, pourfendues par nos Keyblades. Lorsque les monstres étaient apparus, je m'étais jetée sur eux, et avait ressenti un sentiment grondant et grandissant en moi qui m'avais effrayée. J'étais grisée par le combat, grisée par leur mort, comme si cela me faisait...plaisir ! Je fis disparaître ma Keyblade, troublée, en observant les monstres se dissiper dans le néant.  
Sora se retourna vers moi, les yeux écarquillés :

-Ben dis donc Hana, malgré le fait que tu ne te souviennes de rien, tu as de sacrés réflexes !

Je haussais les épaules. Que dire ? Que j'étais une amnésique dangereuse assoiffée de sang ? Je préférais me taire. Riku secoua la tête affirmativement :

-Bon, là, il est vraiment temps d'aller voir Yen Sid.

* * *

Le trio me guida vers une grotte, dont les murs de rocs étaient gravés de dessins enfantins. Quelqu'un avait dût y passer récemment, puisque les lierres étaient coupés à mi-hauteur et la mousse semblait avoir été arrachée. Il émanait étrangement quelque chose de mystique, d'étrange, en ce lieu.

-Où m'emmenez-vous ? demandais-je, méfiante.

-Détends-toi, Hana, on ne veut que ton bien ! fit Sora en ramenant ses bras derrière sa tête. On va aller voir un ami qui saura peut-être répondre à tes questions…

-…Et aux nôtres, ajouta Riku.

Disaient-ils vrai ? La méfiance constante que je ressentais ne faisait que croître. Pourtant, les trois adolescents étaient tout sauf hostiles. Qu'est-ce qui clochait donc chez moi ?

Sora et Kairi me prirent les deux mains, leur contact me glaçant le sang, tandis que Riku saisit celle de la rousse, puis les deux garçons invoquèrent leur Keyblade, la tendant droit devant eux. Une raie de lumière apparut à leur extrémité, formant un portail éclatant dans l'obscurité de la grotte.

-Tour mystérieuse.

Nous nous sommes avancés dans le portail, puis il y eu une grande lumière. Je paniquais, sentant mon corps être aspiré par cette magie effrayante, comme si mon âme s'en détachait...Je criais.

* * *

Mes pieds touchèrent presque immédiatement terre, mais le cri de terreur sortait encore de ma bouche. Les autres me regardaient, l'air inquiet. Avais-je donc crié si fort ? Je mis ma main sur la bouche, gênée.

Puis j'observais le paysage qui avait radicalement changé. La grotte avait laissé place à une immense tour tordue, sur une île au beau milieu...d'un lac de magma ? Les étoiles scintillaient dans la nuit obsidienne qui nous entourait. Mes compagnons avancèrent vers la tour, et les portes s'ouvrèrent comme par magie, dans un léger bruit métallique. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans la tour.

Après avoir monté un long escalier, nous arrivâmes dans une pièce à l'aspect mystérieux, aux fenêtres lunaires. Au milieu était assis un vieil homme à la barbe grise, habillé d'une longue robe bleue. Il nous regarda, nous détaillant, puis lâcha d'une voix grave :

-Sora, Riku, Kairi ! Que se-passe-t-il ? Mais qui est cette jeune fille ?

-Elle s'appelle Hana, Maître Yen Sid, expliqua Kairi. En fait, elle s'est...échouée sur notre île et ne se souvient de rien. Et...

-...elle a une Keyblade ! coupa Sora.

Yen Sid s'adossa à son siège et croisa ses mains. Malgré sa posture qui paraissait calme, son regard affichait clairement une inquiétude et une grande panique. Pourquoi tous réagissaient de la sorte ? Cette épée…Keyblade, quelle était donc sa véritable utilité ? Savaient-ils pourquoi j'étais arrivée sur leur île ? Que savaient-ils exactement de moi ?

Le dénommé Yen Sid s'adressa à moi de sa voix de stentor :

-D'où venez-vous ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Il passa la main dans sa barbe, l'air soucieux. Mon calme était soumis à rude épreuve.

-Vous n'avez vraiment aucun souvenir ?

-Non.

Je sentais une irrépressible colère monter en moi. Ou plutôt...Une sorte frustration intense. Pourquoi tout ce que je ressentais était négatif ? Le vieil homme continua :

-Jeune fille, avez-vous déjà rencontré un porteur de Keyblade ? Ou bien, quelqu'un vous en a-t il déjà parlé ? continua t-il.

-Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne me souviens de rien, vous comprenez ?! m'époumonais-je. Je ne sais pas ce que sont ces fichues Keyblades, je ne sais pas d'où je viens, ni mon âge, ni même si j'ai eu un passé !

Toutes les personnes présentes reculèrent, sous le choc de mes paroles et de ma réaction. Et je ne me sentais même pas désolée. Presque amusée de leur avoir fait peur. Les voir prétendre tout savoir, prétendre tout comprendre, me cacher des choses me concernant… cela allumait en moi une haine viscérale. Peut-être que maintenant, ils choisiraient leurs mots avant de parler. Ces personnes, qui prétendaient vouloir m'aider, elles ne comprenaient rien. Elles ne savaient pas ce que je ressentais. Ce que _j'endurais_.

Mais ce que je voyais dans leurs yeux n'était que de la pitié. Kairi s'avança vers moi, l'air désolée, voulant me saisir l'épaule, mais je m'écartais froidement. Je prit la parole, d'un voix assurée et tranchante, ce qui m'étonna grandement.

-Ecoutez. Je n'ai aucun repère, aucune maison, aucun souvenir. Je ne connais pas les émotions et les relations humaines, ni même le monde qui m'entoure. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver ma mémoire. Si vous savez quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'une bribe d'indice, dites-le. Je ne peux pas attendre ici plus longtemps en essayant de farfouiller dans ma mémoire amorphe.

Je ne flanchais pas, même avec tous ces regards braqués sur moi. Sora lança un regard lourd de sens à Yen Sid, qui soupira :

-Tu as en effet le droit de savoir. Je vais te raconter une histoire qui s'est passée il y a très, très longtemps. L'histoire de Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_YEAAAH ! On commence ! :D_

_Si vous avez un quelconque avis, s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !_

_Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, le prochain chapitre portera sur l'histoire de Kingdom Hearts ! _


	4. Explication

_Kingdom Hearts, les mondes, tout est expliqué. En avant pour de nouveaux rebondissements !_

* * *

-Tu as en effet le droit de savoir. Je vais te raconter une histoire qui s'est passée il y a très, très longtemps. L'histoire de Kingdom Hearts.

-Kingdom…Hearts ? répétais-je.

Deux mots.

Deux mots qui résonnaient en moi, envahissant mon esprit, dansant devant mes yeux, asséchant ma gorge. Ces deux mots qui semblent m'évoquer tant de choses, à présent disparues.

_Kingdom Hearts._

Pourquoi ces deux mots me font un tel effet ?

-Oui. L'histoire de cet univers, des cœurs, de la lumière et des ténèbres, annonce le vieil homme barbu, croisant ses mains devant lui. Vous aussi, Sora, Riku, Kairi, écoutez. Il est temps pour vous de savoir.

Les trois intéressés, surpris, se jetèrent un coup d'œil ébahi. Je remarquais dans les yeux de Sora une curiosité non dissimulée. Pour une fois, je ne semblais pas être la seule à rester dans l'ignorance.

Yen Sid prit la parole, s'adressant, non pas à moi, mais à Kairi.

-Ma chère, je sais que tu connais cette histoire. Pourrais-tu nous la raconter, s'il te plaît ?

Aussi surprise que nous, la rousse commença timidement, avant de continuer avec assurance :

« Il y a un temps incalculable, le monde était encore entier et baigné par la Lumière. La paix régnait. Pourtant, les hommes commencèrent à convoiter cette Lumière. C'est donc à ce moment-là que les Ténèbres naquirent dans le cœur des peuples, engloutissant tout sur son passage, transformant la paix éphémère en rage dévorante, recouvrant le monde. Tout n'était plus qu'Ombre. Mais au plus profond des ténèbres, subsistait un fragment de Lumière, le seul épargné par la folie humaine : l'Innocence du cœur des enfants.»

Elle fit une pause, comme pour interroger Yen Sid de la véracité de ses propos, qui hocha la tête, lui faisant signe de continuer.

« Avec cette dernière lumière, ils parvinrent à reconstruire le monde. Cependant, ils divisèrent l'univers en des milliers de mondes, pour les préserver des Ténèbres du cœur des hommes. C'est l'univers que l'on connaît aujourd'hui. »

Ayant terminé son récit, elle fixa le magicien.

-C'est cela dont vous parliez, Maître Yen Sid ?

Le vieil homme hocha la tête affirmativement. Il semblait sourire des yeux.

-Merci, Kairi. En effet, je me doute que vous connaissiez cette histoire. Cependant, ce n'est qu'une légende. Les légendes sont souvent crées pour remplacer l'ignorance, voyez-vous. Je ne pense pas que cela se soit passé exactement ainsi. Je vais vous faire part de mon avis.

« L'univers a toujours été composé de Lumière et de Ténèbres. Les hommes vivaient dans ce qu'ils croyaient être un monde unique, le Royaume de la Lumière, mais qui n'était en fait que l'équivalent du Domaine des Ténèbres. A forces égales, ces deux puissances créent un équilibre parfait. Lorsque les Ténèbres semblaient déborder, des hommes protégeaient la Lumière : c'était les Porteurs de Keyblade. Cependant, certains de ces Porteurs ont développé une obsession pour la Lumière, pour la nouvelle arme qu'ils avaient découverte : Kingdom Hearts. Ce fut le début d'une guerre sanglante, de cœurs si corrompus par la Lumière qu'ils sombraient dans les Ténèbres. On appella cette tragédie « La Guerre des Keyblades ». Les Ténèbres recouvrirent chaque chose, chaque être, chaque cœur. Mais, comme tu l'as dit, Kairi, un dernier éclat de Lumière brillait encore dans le cœur des enfants. Ils reconstruirent en effet le monde, en le divisant pour éviter de nouveau une guerre. Malgré ces précautions, les Ténèbres sont encore aujourd'hui dominante. Chaque jour, chaque minute, un monde, un coeur disparaît, envahi par les monstres.»

Mon cerveau essayait en vain d'enregistrer toutes les informations.

_Lumière. Ténèbres. Guerre. Keyblades. Kingdom Hearts._

Ma voix jaillit, crevant le silence soucieux qui s'était installé :

-Qu'est-ce que Kingdom Hearts ?

Yen Sid se retourna vers moi, surprit. Il recula dans son siège immense, avant de me répondre de sa voix vibrante :

- Kingdom Hearts. Il n'y a pas plus mystérieux à ce jour, ni plus puissant. La légende dit qu'il renfermerait une porte vers un autre monde, ou bien un pouvoir si immense que quiconque s'en retrouverait pourvu pourrait régner sur tous les mondes. Il est le royaume de toute puissance, où tous les cœurs disparus se réunissent. »

-Quand vous parlez de cœurs disparus, vous parlez de Sans-cœurs ? s'exclama Sora d'une voix forte, me faisant sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce que les Sans-Cœurs ? demandais-je de nouveau.

Ma voix agissait d'elle-même, mon cerveau ne contrôlant plus mes pensées.

_Autre monde. Puissance. Cœurs. Savoir. Je voulais savoir._

Le chatain me répondit, cherchant ses mots :

-Les Sans-cœurs…ce sont des monstres issus des Ténèbres. Enfin, ce sont plutôt le résultat des cœurs ayant sombré dans les Ténèbres, on va dire. Lorsqu'une personne éprouve trop de sentiments négatifs, elle commence à sombrer dans la dépravation. Son cœur est envahi par les Ténèbres, et la personne finit par s'auto-consumer. Une fois…morte, son cœur donne naissance à un sans-cœur.

Je crus voir Riku tiquer, un rictus amer s'étirant sur sa bouche l'espace d'une seconde.

_Sombrer. Sans-Cœur. Dépravation._

Ma gorge se fit sèche, sans que sache pourquoi. La seule question qui parvint à franchir le tourbillon fou de mes pensées et mes lèvres fut la plus idiote de toutes.

-Pourquoi les appelle-t-on Sans-Cœur alors, s'ils sont constitués d'un cœur ? demandais-je.

Sora, Riku et Kairi se regardèrent avec effarement, avant de se retourner d'un bloc vers Yen Sid. Ma question n'était peut-être pas si stupide.

-Malgré le fait qu'ils soient constitués d'un cœur, ils n'en possèdent pas. Une fois nés, ils se mettent à voler…tuer quiconque se met dans leur passage.. Les plus puissants ont une apparence monstrueuse et causent des dégâts sans précédents sur les mondes. Les rapports retrouvés sur ces monstres évoquent l'hypothèse que ce geste soit provoqué inconsciemment par leur manque de cœur. En réalité, ils semble agir purement par instinct, et par les Ténèbres qui les dominent.

_Tuer. Instinct. Monstres._

-Les choses sombres que j'ai vu, c'était des Sans-Cœurs ?

Un silence gêné s'installa. Yen Sid se releva d'un coup sec, son siège crissant sur le sol, ses yeux globuleux encore plus exorbités. Le trio afficha une mine désolée. Je les observais sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas parlé de ça ?! s'exclama le vieil homme, qui semblait pourtant avoir un tempérament plutôt calme.

-Nous allions en parler ! Ces monstres, ce n'était des Sans-Cœurs ou des Similis… Nous les avons détruits avec nos Keyblades, pourtant ce ne sont aucun des deux. On dirait d'autres monstres, répondit Sora avec assurance, les sourcils froncés sur ses yeux bleus pensifs.

_Détruits. Autres. Similis._

Est-ce que l'air se faisait de plus en plus rare dans cette pièce ? Ou était-ce moi qui suffoquais ?

Riku, remarquant mon désarroi, expliqua :

-Les Similis sont aussi des monstres. Lorsqu'un cœur tombe dans les Ténèbres, ou est volé par un monstre et crée un Sans-Cœur, normalement, le corps, l'esprit et l'âme de la personne sont détruits. Mais lorsque la personne possède une grande volonté, il arrive que son corps subsiste sous la forme d'un Simili. Si la personne a une volonté exceptionnelle, son Simili peut subsister sous forme humaine. Le seul désir qui les motive est de retrouver leur cœur.

-La plupart d'entre eux ne ressentent pas de sentiments, car ils n'ont pas de cœur, ce qui leur permet aisément de manipuler les autres. Malgré tout, certains d'entre eux sont différents, expriment des sentiments, et paraissent moins…nocifs, ajouta Kairi, l'air étrange.

_Sentiments. Différents. Nocifs_.

Le flot d'informations était si important. C'est comme si on ouvrait une porte dans mon esprit, révélant beaucoup, trop de choses jusqu'alors inconnues. Ou presque.

Je voulais qu'ils continuent de parler, qu'ils m'apprennent encore plus de choses que je ne pourrais en oublier. Je voulais combler le vide qui creusait en moi.

-Nous avons affronté de nombreuses fois des Sans-Cœurs et des Similis par le passé, enchaîna Sora à mon attention, avant de se tourner vers Yen Sid. C'est pour cela que nous sommes venus, Maître Yen Sid. Nous voulions vous parler de tout cela. De Hana, de sa Keyblade, de ces monstres…de son retour.

Il marqua une pause, Yen Sid le fixa d'un regard indescriptible. J'avais encore du mal à me rappeler des émotions, mais j'y vis clairement de la peur, de la colère et du regret.

Le châtain reprit, après quelques seconde de silence, comme pour s'apprêter à annoncer une nouvelle terrible :

-Le retour de Xehanort.

* * *

_YEAAAAAAH ! 8D_

_Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réussi à pondre ce chapitre, je l'espère sans incohérences !_

_Comme vous avez dû le deviner, l'action va bientôt commencer ! _

_Lâchez__ vos reviews !_


	5. Nostalgie

_Recoucou ! En avant pour un 5ème chapitre de LRE !_

**EcrivaineStory :_ C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te payer, vu que tu as mit mes deux premières reviews ! (ça se fête, non ?) Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires adorables, et si tu te souviens de ta fameuse question, fais-moi signe ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire/te faire rager !_**

* * *

- Le retour de Xehanort.

Le nom avait été prononcé, craché avec haine, une réaction qui m'étonnait venant de Sora, qui paraissait plutôt jovial. Le mot était lourd, empli de sens. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle s'assombrirent. Le châtain se tourna vers moi.

- Hana…ta Keyblade, ces monstres, le fait que tu atterrisses chez nous, que tu aies des pouvoirs inconnus...c'est à cause de lui, Xehanort.

Je braquais mon regard sur lui, y mettant toute mon intensité.

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est l'homme le plus maléfique de ce monde…et des autres. Lui et ses alliés forment ce qu'ils appellent l'Organisation XIII. Leur but est de s'approprier le pouvoir de Kingdom Hearts par tous les moyens. Ils s'en sont pris à nous de nombreuses fois, mais cette fois-ci, ils semblerait qu'ils préparent une guerre, me répondit Riku, détournant le regard.

_L'Organisation XIII_ ? Une simple appellation, qui pourtant faisait vriller mes tempes douloureusement, si douloureusement que je dus fermer les yeux de toutes mes forces pour cacher mes maux.

- Pourquoi…me dites-vous tout ça ? soufflais-je, encore suffoquée par la douleur.

Les quatre autres se regardèrent, comme passant un accord tacite et silencieux entre eux. Encore des mystères. Beaucoup trop de mystères. Le vieux barbu prit une nouvelle fois la parole, d'un air encore plus grave :

- Eh bien…tu es concernée. C'est une histoire longue et compliquée.

«_ J'imagine_ », pensais-je, sarcastique.

- Nous t'avons expliqué ce qu'était Kingdom Hearts. Il est dit que le seul moyen de parvenir à accéder à ce pouvoir immense est de forger la X-Blade. La X-Blade, vois-tu, est la « gardienne » de Kingdom Hearts, comme la clé d'une serrure. Lors de la Guerre des Keyblades, la X-Blade fut détruite en 13 fragments de ténèbres et 7 fragments de Lumière. Les réunir est le seul moyen de reforger la X-Blade déchue.

- Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

- Le rapport est le plan tordu de ce bon vieux Xehanort, fit Riku avec un rire ironique. Il veut accéder à Kingdom Hearts, alors pour obtenir la X-Blade, il veut opposer son Organisation, 13 Chercheurs de Ténèbres, des êtres de pures ténèbres…

- …face à 7 Porteurs de Lumière. C'est à dire, 7 porteurs de Keyblade de lumière. Nous, quoi ! finit Sora, se montrant du doigt.

_Des porteurs de Lumière…de Keyblade…_

Ma mâchoire se décrocha lorsque toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place et que je fis le rapprochement.

- Vous pensez…que je suis…une des 7 Lumières ?! lâchais-je.

- En résumé…oui, me répondit Kairi d'un sourire penaud.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, murmurais-je, toujours perdue.

Sora prit son menton dans sa main, feintant de réfléchir profondément :

- Hum…une porteuse de Keyblade, avec des pouvoirs plutôt puissants, qui s'échoue comme par hasard sur une île où habitent trois porteurs de Keyblade ? Grosse coïncidence…

Yen Sid ramena l'attention sur lui en toussotant. Il croisa ses mains sur la table et dit :

- Hana est forcément liée à tout ça. Son amnésie n'est pas un fait du hasard…Ni son arrivée ici. Et ces monstres…non plus. J'ai donc une mission à vous confier, à tous les quatre.

Je sursautais. Il me comprenait dans le lot, sans même demander mon avis ? Pourquoi devrais-je accepter leur mission, leur présence, leurs histoires ? Alors que aucune d'elles ne m'intéressaient ni me concernaient ?

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche pour protester quand je me ravisais. Si je partais, que ferais-je ? Je n'avais aucun souvenir, aucune connaissance, comment partirais-je d'ailleurs ? J'étais extrêmement vulnérable. Quelque chose me hurlait de partir, mais une autre me persuadais de rester avec eux, pour ma propre sécurité et dans_ mon propre intérêt_.

- J'accepte, quoi que ce soit, fis-je, faisant se retourner le trio qui me regarda avec surprise.

- Alors moi aussi, ajouta Sora d'un air déterminé.

- On te suit, finirent Riku et Kairi en même temps, les faisant sourire.

Yen Sid s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'air satisfait.

- Voici donc ce que vous devrez faire…

* * *

Après notre discussion avec le magicien, nous repartîmes de la même façon dont nous étions venus. De nouveau, nous plongeâmes dans l'étrange lumière. Cette fois-ci, le voyage fut moins violent, je réussis à contrôler ma peur et ne criais pas.

Nous atterissâmes sur le sable de la plage, sous un ciel crépusculaire, qui s'enflammait de nuances d'orange et de rouges.

Sora s'exclama d'une voix joviale :

- Vous avez compris, nous avons besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Demain sera une longue journée !

- A vos ordres, chef…, soupira Riku avec un sourire amusé.

Kairi hocha la tête, avant d'ajouter :

- Hana dort chez moi !

- Evidemment ! On se rejoint pour dîner ! Hé, Riku, le premier à la maison a gagné ! cria Sora, déjà en train de courir.

L'argenté leva les yeux au ciel avant de le poursuivre. La rousse eut un rire léger.

- De vrais gamins, tu ne trouves pas ? me demanda t-elle.

Prise au dépourvu, je haussais les épaules en guise de réponse et la suivit jusqu'à son bungalow, pendant qu'elle me racontait des bêtises de ses deux amis.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes à la maison de la rousse, qui me montra ma chambre, celle dans laquelle je m'étais réveillée. Elle mit les habits avec lesquels ils m'avaient trouvé sur la plage, désormais lavés, sur mon lit, avant d'aller chercher à manger. J'hésitais à les enfiler. Rien qu'en les regardant, je ressentais un sentiment étrange…de la nostalgie ?

Kairi m'appela et nous nous dirigeâmes vers un escalier extérieur qui donnait sur une passerelle en bois. Nous finîmes par arriver à une sorte de terrasse, d'où l'on pouvait voir toute la baie et le coucher de soleil. La jeune fille posa le panier qu'elle avait apporté sur la petite table entourée de coussins, qui trônait au centre de la plateforme en bois.

- Comme par hasard, les garçons sont encore en retard, soupira Kairi.

Vu son air, ça avait l'air d'être une habitude. Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir. J'obtempérais.

Le soleil diffusait une lumière aveuglante, se mêlant aux vagues, perçant les nuages et les rétines.

Le silence s'était installé, brisé par moments par le bruit des vagues. Je finis pas parler :

- Vous êtes seuls tous les trois sur cette île ?

La rousse baissa la tête.

- Avant, on habitait sur l'autre île, Sora et Riku chez leurs parents. Il y a un village là-bas, une école, une mairie…

Elle n'avait pas de parents ? Pourquoi omettait-elle de parler de ses parents ? Je fis semblant de ne pas tiquer. Elle soupira.

- Mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé…les Sans-Cœurs…les Keyblades…et puis Xehanort, Kingdom Hearts… nous avons dû partir. C'est Sora qui nous a dit que c'était préférable de quitter les autres habitants, pour leur sécurité. Du coup, nous nous sommes installés ici. Personne ne vient, de toute façons...

Je comprenais mieux. Mais quelque chose était étrange et me dérangeais.

- Mais…et les autres ? Personne ne s'est inquiété de votre absence ?

Kairi eut un regard paniqué, ouvrant la bouche, ne sachant quoi me dire. C'est à ce moment précis que les garçons arrivèrent en courant et essoufflés, brandissant héroïquement des pizzas et des glaces à l'étrange couleur bleue.

La rousse les engueula gentiment, et nous finîmes par manger. Étrangement, malgré tous les évènements qui avaient eu lieu, je n'avais pas faim. Sora m'obligea pourtant à manger une part de pizza, me disant que j'avais besoin des forces pour les jours qui suivront, et me tendit une de leurs glaces.

Je passais ma langue sur la surface gelée, et un goût étrange envahi ma bouche. C'était comme si c'était une saveur familière, une de celles qui vous rappelle quelque chose de précis. Sauf que là, aucun souvenir ne venait. Evidemment.

- Alors ? me demanda le châtain.

- C'est…étrange, suggérais-je.

Je les écoutais discuter un moment, jusqu'à ce que le ciel commence à s'assombrir. Ils finirent par tout ranger, nous dirent au revoir, et repartirent. Kairi et moi regagnâmes le bungalow la rousse, totalement épuisée, alla directement se coucher.

Moi...je n'y parviendrais pas. La nuit qui m'enveloppait ne faisait qu'empirer mon mal-être et mes maux.

L'angoisse et la colère me prit à la gorge. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas.  
N'arrivant pas à dormir, je pris un gilet en maille de ma nouvelle armoire, l'enfilais et je sortis voir la mer.

* * *

Après avoir arpenté la plage qui paraissait infinie, les pieds nus dans l'eau glacée par la nuit, je décidais de me poser quelque part. L'endroit idéal pour réfléchir se présenta de lui-même ; un immense palmier, courbé et couché sur un petit beaucoup plus fin, qui dominait un petit îlot. J'approchais et m'assis dessus, ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine. J'observais un moment les fruits de l'arbre, à l'étrange forme d'étoile, en évitant de regarder la mer. Celle-ci, noire de ténèbres, semblait vouloir m'avaler.

Je fermais les yeux, ne me concentrant que sur le froid qui effleurait mes membres et la clameur des vagues.  
Puis j'entendis un bruit. Ne me retournais bizarrement pas. La personne s'assis à coté de moi en un frémissement. Mes paupières toujours closes. Je finis par regarder qui elle était.  
C'était Riku.

- Salut, ça va ? fit-il d'un air avenant.

- Salut. Oui, fis-je d'une voix blanche.

- …j'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas. Et tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, on dirait. Tu peux me parler, si tu veux.

Je le foudroyais du regard. Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas. Bien sûr que non, je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Bien sûr que non, je ne voulais pas parler, surtout à lui. Je n'avais aucun repère. J'étais _vide. _

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?

- Tout. Ces...Keyblades, ces pouvoirs, mon habileté, ce monde, cette mission.

- Je vois. C'est tout, tu es sûre ? chuchota-il.

Je ne pouvais plus tenir. Il fallait évacuer. Alors que je m'attendais à ce que je crie, hurle ou pousse des injures, la première larme coula sur ma joue. Mais pourtant, toujours ce vide. Les mots coulaient comme l'eau dans mes yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI A-T-ON ARRACHÉ MA MÉMOIRE !? ON A VOLÉ MA VIE !

Les larmes mouillaient mon visage. Des larmes, pour tenter de remplir le vide en moi.  
Je vis les yeux de Riku briller dans le noir, ses cheveux argentés ondulant dans la brise. Il était calme, mais me regardait avec douceur. Il me répondit doucement :

- C'est faux. On ne t'a pas volé ta vie. Tu ES en vie, là, maintenant. Tu n'as plus de mémoire ? Alors, vis le moment présent. Crée-toi de nouveaux souvenirs.

J'essuyais mes larmes. Je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait manipulée pour que je dises ce que je pensais. Et ma haine s'intensifia, ma haine envers lui, mais aussi envers tous les êtres de l'univers. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Il ne ressentirait jamais cette douleur vicieuse et constante. Personne ne le pourrait jamais. Pourtant, je répondis :

- Oui...

J'observais le ciel sans lune, qui paraissait soudain illuminé. On voyait toutes les étoiles.

* * *

_YEAAAAAH ! 8D (pas taper, pas taper !)_

_Qu'est donc cette fameuse mission ? Hana va t-elle trouver des indices sur son passé ? Comment le trio va t-il côtoyer Hana ? Qui a gagné la course, entre Riku et Sora ?_

_Toutes les réponses (ou presque) dans le prochain chapitre ! _


End file.
